howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Island
'''The Dragons' Nest '''is the supposed home of all dragons in the film version of How to Train Your Dragon. It is said that the Vikings have been searching for the Nest since before they settled on the islands of Berk. After the events of the movie, it is presumed to be uninhabited. Yet it was found out to be inhabited by various dragons in The Night and the Fury. The breeding island (left) was shown in gift of the night fury when all the dragons left snogletog to lay there eggs. Description The Nest is located on an island assumed to be far off from Berk (it is shown to be on the corner of the Vikings' maps). There is a perpetual heavy mist that enshrouds the sea in the surrounding area, preventing anything, save for a dragon, from finding it. The Vikings, under the leadership of Stoick the Vast, are supposedly the first generation of Viking to be able to find it. The island itself is simple in geography: it comprises jagged rock structures jutting out of the waters, a beach of gravel, and one, sole volcano. Once one bypasses the mist, the chunks of stone scattered about prove to be more than enough of a challenge for most Vikings to navigate through safely, as well as anything else without thorough knowledge of where to go. The beach itself is peculiar in that, rather than being covered in sand, it is composed primarily of what appears to be pebbles. As a result, making contact with the ground on the island of the Dragons' Nest amplifies sound rather muffling it as would be the case with normal sand, often tipping off the inhabitants of the island to any intruders. When Stoick the Vast stepped onto the island for the first time, all dragon activity seemed to stop immediately. Lastly, the volcano of the island, which, from the base, appears to be nothing more than a mountain, provides the physical structure of the Dragons' Nest. Along the caverns and tunnels that wind around the periphery and inner layers of the volcano presumably live ''almost ''all dragons seen in the film. Within the pool of lava in the center, however, lives a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus known as the Red Death. Though dragons have been long known to gather food from the Vikings or otherwise, it was only recently discovered that this food is delivered to the mouth of the volcano so that the Red Death may feed. Any dragons that bring back a particularly small catch or nothing at all are eaten by it. Inhabitants *Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus (Formerly): The Island is formerly home to Red Death, a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus that slaves other dragons. But the beast was slayed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless. * Gronckle: A Gronckle was eaten by Red Death when it didn't give enough fish for the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, in the first film. In the Defenders of Berk episode "The Night and The Fury", two Gronckles made a brief appearance, fighting each other, until Hiccup comes into the scene by feeding them Quartzes. Dagur also managed to kill and ate one, when he showed Hiccup one of its leg meat. *Hideous Zippleback: Some Hideous Zipplebacks served Red Death, one notably being accidentally eaten by the dragon when chasing Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid. In "Night and the Fury" Tuffnut, accidentally thought a wild Zippleback to be Barf and Belch, which chased him until they got stuck between a tree. *Deadly Nadder: This species of dragon was formerly slaved by Red Death, but after it's fall, they and the other dragons are free. A wild Nadder was found in "The Night and The Fury". It confronts Astrid, which stays on it's blind spot. The Nadder then throws it's spines, which Astrid successfully avoids, and flees. A Nadder's spine was found by Dagur the Deranged who admitted that it's 'cool'. * Monstrous Nightmare: A Nightmare was encountered by Ruffnut in "The Night and The Fury" the Nightmare chased her and breaths fire at her. Somehow, she escaped it. Dagur also managed to kill another Nightmare, as he showed Hiccup its skull mounted on a tree. Another Nightmare was shown when Hiccup is 'dragon hunting' with Dagur. Dagur thought it was a Night Fury, yet Hiccup told him that it was to big to be a Night Fury. When it was revealed to be a Nightmare, Dagur tried to shoot it down anyway until Hiccup stopped him, saying that the Night Fury would find them if they do. Yet this is probably just an effort to save the Nightmare from being killed. *Terrible Terror: The Terrors served Red Death in How to Train Your Dragon (film). It was also featured on "The Night and the Fury", attacking Snotlout, causing him to fall into a small lake. They also attacked Dagur when he was about to kill Toothless and Hiccup *Typhoomerang: In spite of their being new dragons, the Typhoomerang makes a cameo in "The Night and The Fury", waking up when Fishlegs walks near it. Trivia *It is interesting to note that, although the Red Death is initially depicted to live bathed in lava, when it later breaks its way out of the mountainside to face the Vikings, the lava is nowhere to be seen. *The Dragons' Nest does not itself exist in the How to Train Your Dragon book series, though it has a counterpart in Wild Dragon Cliff. However, no Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus is known to live there. *It is unknown why the dragons returned to feed the Red Death instead of just flying away. The dragons didn't apparently need anything from the Red Death, so they could simply have left it to starve, seeing as it was lodged in the volcano. One possibility is that the Red Death had some undiscovered form of dragon telepathy that the dragons could only ignore when their lives were in imminent danger, and was only counterable by having a human rider. Category:Locations Category:Dragons